Bottles with a cap depressable to eject contents are often used for holding liquid detergents, shampoo, hair spray, etc.
Referring to FIG. 4, a heretofore known bottle cap depressable to eject contents comprises a connecting member 10, a straw combination 20 and an outlet head 30.
The connecting member 10 is screwed onto the neck of the bottle used for holding liquid detergent.
The straw combination 20 is connected to the connecting member 10, and has a holding tube part 201, a steel ball 202, a spring 203, a depressing tube 204 and a locating member 205.
The steel ball 202 is located on an exit hole of the holding tube part 201. The spring 203 is located on the steel ball 202. The depressing tube 204 has an upper end portion projecting out from a central hole 206 of the connecting member 10, and a lower end portion movably received in the holding tube part 201; the lower end of the depressing tube 204 is located on the spring 203.
The outlet head 30 is connected to the depressing tube 204 of the straw combination 20 such that liquid can be ejected through the outlet head 30 and the straw combination 20.
When the outlet head 30 is depressed and released, the liquid held in the bottle can be ejected through the straw combination 20 and the outlet head 30 for use, the spring 203 biasing the depressing tube 204 upwards when the outlet head 30 is released.
However, it is found that the straw combination has undesirable features as follows.
1. In order for the depressing tube to move downwards smoothly, a space is provided between the depressing tube and the holding tube part. The depressing tube is likely to sway when it is depressed. PA1 2. The depressing tube has the upper end portion projecting out from the connecting member 10 for a relatively long distance, and furthermore, the lower end portion of the depressing tube is only located by a lower end rim (not numbered) and the central hole 206 of the connecting member. Consequently, it may likely to sway owing to the bad support of the depressing tube when we depress the depressing tube.